It's Complicated
by SonicSeedrian124
Summary: What will happen when love is mixed? NiChu, RoChu, UsUk, GerIta, ItaChu, ItaPan.
1. Welcome to Russia

"But mother, I don't want to meet him, aru! He's big, scary, and he only uses people for sex!" Yao screamed. "Yao," his mother started off. "People only say this stuff for rumors, or they only like to freak people out." She smiled as she pecked his forehead. "Now go upstairs, take a shower, get dressed, we are going to see him". Yao mumbled as he trailed up the stairs in disgust and anger. He went up to his room and plopped down on his bed, wanting to cry. He was really worried about what was going to happen with the big Russian and himself. He did not like the idea of dating. About an hour later, they arrived at the big castle in Russia. Yao's eyes widened as he saw all the people and how big the castle was. His mother saw the look of amazement on his face and smiled at him as she rubbed her fingers through his ponytail. Yao purred. They walked inside the Ball Room and Yao's mother introduced Yao to the big Russian's family. "It's nice to meet you Yao!" the big Russian's mother said as she shook his hand. Yao looked next to the lady and saw a big man next to her; almost as tall as her. He had a big nose, silver hair, violet-purple eyes, and a huge smile on his face." He-hello" Yao said as he continued to shake the woman's hand, but was really looking up at the scary man. "Yao, why don't you go into another room with Mr. Ivan while the parents talk, okay?" "…Yes mother" Yao said with a sigh. The Russian and the Chinese walked up to Ivan's room. They both sat on the bed at the exact same time with Yao shaking. "What's wrong, da?" the Russian said with a smile. "What do you think aru? Our parents are forcing us to date each other!" Yao said wanting to rip his hair out. The Russian chuckled. "I know" he said as he wrapped his arm around China. China stared at his arm as more chills entered his body. "But you are cute, da" he said stroking his ponytail. "Please don't do that aru." He said as chills gone down and his eyes closed. Honestly, he loved it when someone played with his hair. China let out a small and quiet moan. Russia saw that he liked it and let out a sneaky smile. After a while of talking, they went downstairs and started to look around the house more. "I'll be right back, da" Ivan said as he entered the restroom. China still thought that the Russian was somewhat creepy and he knew something was going on. He went to a small table, sat down, and played with the silverware as he waited for the Russian. He stated to wonder why so many people were here just for Ivan. Then he heard somebody on the microphone and looked up. "Thank you for coming everybody!" another Russian started off. The entire room got quiet. "Now we all know why we're here! For the man who saved our country while we were going through tough times! Who came and gave us money to help us buy food, buy more houses, build more hospitals, and that helped us save lives! Who came all the way from Japan just to be here! Mr. Kiku Honda!" The man stepped on the stage. Before China could see him, the audience clapped and stood up. Since China was a lot shorter than everyone else, no matter if he was sitting or standing, he couldn't see the Japanese man. As soon as his speech was done, people sat down and talked. China stood up to try and see this man, but he has already left the stage. He sighed and cursed his tiny body. He soon heard footsteps coming from behind. It was Ivan. "I forgot," he started off as he looked into China's golden, amber eyes. "I was going to show you something; in my room." China nodded and followed Ivan into his room, feeling sicker than he ever did as soon as he arrived. Russia put his arm around him and let out another sneaky smile and he closed the door.


	2. Hello, I am Kiku Honda

As soon as China heard the door shut, thousands of chills entered his body; making him nauseated.

"Come sit by me, da!" Ivan perked up startling Yao. Yao stood still just staring at the spot Ivan was petting for Yao to sit on. He stayed like that until Ivan took his hand and guided him near the spot. Ivan chuckled.

"My, my Yao, you seem distracted" Ivan sad as he brushed his ponytail. When Yao looked up, his golden amber eyes met the violet ones. They seemed innocent.

"Is something bothering you, Yao?" Russia asked as he put his arm around China. China pushed Russia's arm away.

"I- I guess I'm not use to being in such a big house, aru. I live in a tiny house back in my country."

"Ah, so you're not use to being in big places I see" Russia said as he stood up and un-did his coat and undershirt.

"Wh-what are you doing, aru?" Yao stammered.

Ivan chuckled as he punched China in the stomach and pushed him on the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ARU?!" Yao shrieked as his arms were pinned to the bed. Ivan looked at him with hungry eyes.

"Remember? I said you were cute, Yao-Yao; so you're not leaving my sight until I'm done with you" Ivan smiled as he began to undo China's tie and shirt. China screamed and pleaded for help, but his screams were covered up by Ivan's lips; China screaming into the kiss.

Ivan got the lubricant and coated his fingers with it. He coated himself with the lotion about ready to do China until China got up while the Russian was off him and ran out of the room; pants nearly falling down. Russia put down the lotion and went looking for China. He saw China go downstairs holding his pants. Russia quickly buttoned his undershirt before following the Chinese.

As he went downstairs, China was nowhere to be found. Russia looked in the Ball Room, kitchen, bathroom, but China was nowhere to be found. Russia walked outside searching for him. Looking through the crack in the doorway, China emerged from the closet near the kitchen with his pants fully up.

He ran out a different exit hoping Russia wouldn't find him. He ran out to the forest and trees that were around Ivan's castle and ran into the forest. While China was running, he looked back for Russia until he felt himself bump into someone hard, planting himself to the ground.

"Aiyah! I'm so sorry, aru!" China said and he rubbed his head soothing the bump. He looked up with glazed eyes at the man in front of him. The man had black, raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, and he was wearing a white military outfit.

"No, I'm sorry" the man said as he took China's hand and helped him up. China brushed the leaves off of him.

"Thank you, aru"

"No problem"

"Anyways, mind if I ask for your name, aru?"

"Kiku Honda" China paused and pondered.

"Aren't you the one who helped this country? All the way from Japan?" China asked eyes wide open.

"Hai"

Before China could say anything else, the other nation interrupted. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Yao Wang" Yao gave Kiku a quick smile before noticing that they were holding hands. Yao blushed and pulled his hand away. Kiku also gave a faint blush when he noticed.

"A-anyways, what are you doing out here, aru?"

"I was getting crowded by too many people, and I don't like it when people invade my personal space" he said pulling on the collar of his shirt. China nodded in reply.

"But why are you out here?" Japan asked his blush finally fading.

"The big, scary Mr. Ivan raped me, aru. China said with a crack in his voice. Japan stared at him.

"And then he punched me in the stomach, pinned me down on his bed, unzipped my pants, and almost took off my shirt" China said as his mind re-played the horror.

"You stay away from that house for the rest of the night until it's time for leave. I'll stay here with you" Japan said patting China's back. A faint blush covered China's cheeks. As China looked away Japan admired China's relaxed, brown ponytail, his golden, amber eyes, China's smile, and he liked how he said, "aru" at the end of almost every sentence.

Japan gave a quick smile and blush. Not to mention the fact that Yao was really cute. Japan shook his head when he thought that. Before any of them could say anything else, they heard a voice.

"Yao Yao, where are you, da?"

"Shit!" China said hiding behind Japan.

"Is that him?" Japan whispered. China gave a quick nod.

"He's coming closer!" China quietly shrieked. China closed his eyes and felt Japan taking his hand as they started running through the forest.

"Wh-where are we going, aru?"

"To Japan"

"Are you crazy?! That's like 2,000 miles away! Plus, it's across an ocean!"

"It's okay. I took a jet here and I can leave on it now and bring you."

"What about my family?"

"Ivan will see us if we go back. Who knows what will happen. Your family will be alright and you'll return soon. Right now the only option is bringing you to Japan and keeping you safe. I don't want you getting hurt anymore." China blushed at the statement. As they kept running, China felt Japan's hand squeeze tighter on his. Soon they reached the end of the forest and found Japan's jet. They got in and took off.

China looked back at the big castle home, hoping his mother wouldn't worry too much about him. He didn't know how long he was going to be gone.

"Goodbye mother" China whispered so softly. Japan looked over and saw China staring out the window.

"It's going to be okay. You're safe now" Japan gave a small smile as he touched China's hand. China blushed as he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	3. Cherry Blossom Tree

China awoke a few hours later inside another person's bedroom. He looked around, unfamiliar with his surroundings. He noticed the cherry blossom curtains, the beautiful art hanging around the room, and mini coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Yao-San" China heard a voice. He turned around to see Japan who brought some tea. China then remembered how he came all the way to Japan to be kept away from Ivan. Japan walked over and sat next to China on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, aru. I guess I was just tired from running around so much." He said as Japan handed him a cup.

"Oh! I wanted to show you something!" Japan said. He waited for China to finish his tea until they both walked outside to the pond that was in the backyard.

"I have a pond at my house too, aru!" China exclaimed with a smile on his face. Japan gave China a dime. China stared at it.

"You're supposed to make a wish and throw it in the pond." Japan said.

"Oh, you mean like a Wishing Well, aru!"

"Hai" China pondered. He thought hard until his last thought put a smile on his face. Without another moment's hesitation, he flung the dime into the pond. He smiled.

"What did you wish for, Yao-San?"

China looked up; his golden eyes meeting Japan's brown ones. He blushed and smiled.

"We'll just see what happens, aru" China said as he slowly walked away with a smirk. Japan stared at him but yet, he felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, as he followed him.

"Kiku aru! Could you please come here for a minute?" It was the next day. Beautiful, sunny, summer sky. China was outside helping Japan with his laundry. Japan looked over to the other side.

"Of course, Yao-San" he said in a polite voice. Japan came over and pulled the skinny rope that was holding the laundry up. China clipped the sleeves off and put the last pair of clothing into the basket.

"Thank you, aru" China said smiling at him; his eyes filled with happiness. As soon as he put the basket down, he stretched.

"Now that the laundry and the rest of the chores are done, what do you want to do now, aru?"

"Well, I've been thinking about going to Cherry Blossom tree on the top of a hill that's growing. I haven't gone up there in a long time, so do you want to come with me?" China jumped.

"Of course, aru! I'd love too!" He said as he jumped in excitement. Japan smiled and took China's hand leading him to the hill. As soon as they got there, they saw a small little Cherry Blossom tree; it was as tall as China's knee, and it started wilting. China squat down to get a closer view.

"Wow, it's so tiny, aru,"

"Hai. I use to come up here every morning to water and check up on it, but since I went to Russia to help everyone for a few days, I haven't gotten the chance to help it." China felt bad. He looked at the poor little tree that was trying to grow. He didn't want it to die so soon. China got up.

"Well, it's not going to grow if it doesn't get water now, aru!" China said happily. Japan stared at him in confusion.

"Stay here, aru" China ran down the hill back to Kiku's home. He went into the supply closet and got a small watering can and filled it up with warm water. He came back with a smile. Japan looked at the watering can and smiled, getting the message. China gave the watering can to Japan who gave the tree sprinkles of water. When he thought it was enough, he put the can down and moved a bit more soil around the tree. China gave him a smile of accomplishment.

"Now it will get better very soon, aru! I promise!" China said proudly. Japan looked up and saw his smile. China moved Japan's bangs out of the way so he could see. They walked back down the hill, both looking back at the tree. They looked at each other, admiring each other's eyes. They turned away both blushing as they walked down the hill and back into the house.


End file.
